Yuna's Hope
by shokmunky
Summary: Following the life of the adventurous summoner Yuna after the return of Tidus, we see the perils, loves and losses of her life. I know, it's aw bad summary. I promise my writing is better! Rated M purely for suggestive stuff in later chapters. ENJOY! (Oh, and many thanks to my beautiful proof-reader ellieskywalker!)
1. Al'Bhed

**Final Fantasy X**

"So tell me, Yuna. Where is Tidus now?"

Nothing could compare to this situation – Yuna had no place to turn, she couldn't escape the clutches of the rogue Al'Bhed crew and Tidus was none-the-wiser about her imminent peril. She thought it was brilliant.

"Why would I need him to help me out of this one? I've escaped before, I'm sure I can do it again!"

The steamer's captain rolled his eyes and walked off chuckling. As he left the room, he turned to her and simply said:

"I better not give you a fighting chance then."

The door slammed shut and a loud rattling rang through the chamber. Although unchained, Yuna was badly bruised and without a weapon. Struggling to her feet, she made her way to the other end of the dark room to see what she could find. Even though the dark room seemed endless, she finally reached the far wall, finding it cold, stretching up immeasurably high. Yuna began to laugh at the situation, when suddenly a buzz hammered into her ear. She began to hug the wall, knowing exactly what was about to happen, when shard of metal began to rain down into the room, A sharp light piercing the darkness. Once the noise stopped, she opened her eyes to see the worn airship hovering centimetres from the ground. Rikku leapt from the hatch as it lowered, tossing Yuna's weapons to her.

"Did you miss us?"

"Good timing! If you'd have left me any longer I'd have died of boredom!"

Rikku giggled at the comment and started cleaning her knife.

"Let's get you home then. We have something special planned for this old rust bucket!"

Out of the bag at her side, Rikku pulled out a large explosive device, armed and ready to blow. Boarding the airship, she tossed the bomb onto the steamers deck, barely escaping the blast.

Back in Besaid, the girls arrived to see Tidus soaked to the skin, running around with some of the children on the bay. Leaping from the hatch after cleaning herself up, Yuna ran straight to Tidus and embraced him.

"I've missed you, Yuna!"

Far out in the middle of the ocean, a small escape boat was floating slowly towards Besaid, at the head of which sat the Al'Bhed Captain, badly wounded from the explosion.

"If they wanted destruction, they picked the wrong steamer to mess with!"

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

**OOOOOH. TENSE STUFF.**

**So, this was my first chapter and my first fanfic. Go easy on my if i've messed up any names!  
**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it, put my heart and soul into it. It's rated M for suggestive themes in some later chapters, but aside from that, it should be relatively clean (and not too lemony like ellieskywalker's stuff (go read it, s'all good!))  
**

**Stay Tuned, Folks!  
**


	2. Onward to Zanarkand

**Final Fantasy X**

Zanarkand lay silent on the cold winter night, the bitter air cutting through Yuna's dress as she and Tidus explored the ruins further. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, when she felt Tidus's arm on her shoulder, calming her nerves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, Yuna. If I can find the sphere, I can rest easy knowing my father still loved me..."

Yuna turned to embrace him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She had always loved Tidus, yet even through all they had been through, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. It would always hang in her throat, waiting to be shouted for all to hear, yet no matter how she tried, it seemed impossible.

"Let's get going. Maybe we can make it before the morning"

With a sudden shudder, a section of the roof collapsed behind them, blocking their exit and bringing with it another tremor. They ran ahead to avoid the collapsing ceiling, struggling to stay upright in the constant shaking.

"What's going on?!"

Tidus tried to answer, but was drowned out by a loud screech. Looking back, they saw a monstrous Machina falling through the roof, at the head of which was the Al'Bhed steamer captain.

"I bet you thought I was finished! I told you I would never give you a fighting chance!"

The Machina moved one of its many mechanical arms to swing at the pair, wiping Tidus out in one foul swoop. In a fit of rage, Yuna pulled her guns from their holster and ran towards the beast. Without intent, she charged at full speed into the heart of the mechanism, shooting the core straight out of its slot. Within seconds, the Machina collapsed in a heap, a worthless opponent. Realising his defeat, the captain leapt from the scrap heap and ran off behind the rubble. Still angry, Yuna shouted at him.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!"

Running over to Tidus, she instantly noticed that he was unconscious. Without a second thought, she sat over him, trying to shake him awake.

"Please, Tidus... I... I love you! Please don't leave me!"

With a shuffle and a murmur, Tidus slowly opened his eyes and spoke.

"I will never leave you..."

He brought Yuna closer to himself and softly kissed her. Yuna's knees went weak when his lips met with hers, the sweet smell of oranges filling the air.

"Let's go home, I know you want to find the sphere, but we won't get anywhere with you like this"

Helping him to his feet, Yuna held him tightly, planting another kiss on his soft lips.

**End of Chapter**

**Alright, so maybe not as good or as long as the first chapter, but I really wasn't expecting to write it today.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I promise that I haven't brought the romance into it too early, its gonna come into it a load more after this!**

**Plus, there will be more Rikku!**

**Stay Tuned, Folks!**

**:3**


End file.
